


Poem: Elf's Tree

by Elfriend



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfriend/pseuds/Elfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beloved tree left behind - a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem: Elf's Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Elf's Tree**

Your heart is old  
Your pulse is cold  
You wear a crown  
And yet you bow  
Shall we begin?  
My ear to your skin

Whisper to me  
Whisper to me  
In syllables, slow  
Whisper to me  
Whisper to me  
The secrets you know

You creak and you moan  
You stand all alone  
Through seasons and years  
While I visit you here  
Though I may roam  
I cannot take you home

Whispering  
Whispering  
I gather your tales  
Whispering  
Whispering  
I make them my own

You dig dark lush earth  
You drink sweet fresh rain  
You wait with vast patience  
for me to return  
You stretch and you grow  
You ebb and you flow  
From green into gold  
like the stories you've told

Forgive me  
Forgive me  
I had to go  
Forgive me  
Dear tree  
The sea called me home


End file.
